He Will Always Be Mine
by bubblybubbles14
Summary: Puck has had a girlfriend for a long time and going into his Senior year she comes back. Rachel throws a fit and Mike is happy his best friend is back in Lima. Finn has mixed feelings. Puck/OC onesided Puckleberry onesided Finn/OC Rated for suggestive themes and adult actions
1. Rachel Gets Jealous

**This story is slightly AU cause Sam comes in Senior year so he and Izzy are Juniors (along with the other Juniors in season) so just deal with it ****J enjoy cause I had fun writing it**

X

Puck woke up alone in his bed he growled a little and shifted to look out the window. The sun was on the horizon barely, he sat up a little and glance at the clock on his nightstand. He groaned but shifted out of the bed. He was only wearing sweats, and he trucked down the stairs, the light in the kitchen was on. Puck shook his head and leaned in the doorway and stared at the girl in his kitchen. She was dressed in one of his t-shirts and some of his old shorts.

"You know if my mom saw you she would flip." Puck said to the girl, the girl looked over her shoulder. She smiled at him.

"With excitement maybe." the girl said., Puck pushed away from the doorway and stood behind the girl, he was a foot taller then her. Puck wrapped his arm around her, he raised his hand a pushed the brown hair with blonde highlights away from her neck. He brushed his lips against her exposed skin.

"What are you doing up this early anyways?" Puck asked. The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Couldn't sleep." She responded, the girl rubbed Puck's bare arm.

"No reason to be nervous, Izzy." Puck stated, Izzy nodded her head, and sighed. "Come on lets go to bed." Puck spun her around and lifted her over his shoulder. He kept her steady with a hand on her butt. He walked back up the stairs to his room. He lowered her to the bed, he crawled up next to her. He kissed her temple.

"I'm glad you are back in Lima." Puck said, he put his head on her chest and hugged her close to him. Izzy's fingers threaded through Puck's Mohawk, she kissed his forehead.

"Nervous to be back." Izzy whispered, Puck was asleep as soon as Izzy ran her fingers through his Mohawk.

X

Izzy woke up and Puck was where he fell asleep. She smirked and she pulled at his Mohawk. Puck moaned and snuggled into her more. Izzy shook her head, she sat up slowly. Puck's head slid from her chest to her lap. Puck groaned when she moved.

"Noah, come on. Wake up, we have school today and we need to surprise your mom."

Puck released her and rolled over. Izzy got out of the bed and walked out of his room and down to the kitchen.

"Isabel Bradsky? You are lucky I recognized you before I through you out of my house and on to your ass." Nancy Puckerman said, Izzy stared at Nancy who was drinking coffee casually. "When did you get back to Lima?"

"Last night." Izzy said, she grabbed a cup and then walked to the fridge.

"And you didn't say goodnight to me or Sarah." Nancy said, Izzy grabbed the orange juice and poured it into her cup.

"I didn't want to wake you." Izzy said, she took a drink of her juice.

"How long have you known you were coming back?"

"A couple weeks."

"So that's why Noah hasn't been bringing anyone around or going out with girls."

"That's good to hear." Izzy laughed.

Nancy and Izzy shared a knowing smile and Nancy excused herself and left to work. Izzy sighed and walked down the hall towards a bedroom. She opened the door and walked over to the bed, she shook the lump under the blanket.

"Five minutes mom." a voice mumbled.

"Get up Brat." Izzy said.

"Izzy?" Sarah asked sticking her head out from under the blanket.

"Yeah kiddo, get up. Me and Noah will take you to school/" Izzy said, Sarah rolled out of bed, and Izzy left the room. She walked back to the living room, she continued to the staircase. She walked in and opened Puck's door, he hadn't moved. Izzy rolled her hazel with green speck eyes and walked to her bag that got thrown into the corner when she arrived. She pulled out jeans and a cute red shirt, she changed and walked into the adjoining bathroom. She brushed her teeth and fixed her hair into a side bun. Once she was finish she walked back into Puck's room. She sat down on the bed and rub circles on Puck's shoulder, when he sighed she shook his shoulder. Puck groaned and opened his eyes.

"Noah get up. We have to drop Sarah off before we go." Izzy said she kissed his forehead. Puck rolled over and put the pillow over his head and groaned. "I know, I know my baby like to sleep." Izzy tapped his butt and stood up. Puck rolled onto his back and stretched out, he threw his legs over the side of the bed and put his elbows on his knees, he put his head in his hands and rubbed his face, one hand rubbed his head.

"How are you up right now." Puck asked, he leaned over his knees and watched Izzy.

"We didn't do any activities, that would make me sluggish." Izzy said.

"You were up at like 2 in the morning." Puck said, frowning a bit.

"It's been like that for a while." Izzy mumbled.

"How long is a while?" Puck asked.

"Since I found out I was coming back to Lima." Izzy said, Puck stood. "I'm nervous about seeing everyone. It's been a year since I've seen Mike and 5 years since I've seen Finn. What if they are mad about never getting an explanation, what if they don't like what I've grown into?" Puck shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. You never stopped talking to them. They aren't going to hate you." Puck said, he pulled her close and breathed into her ear. "Relax."

"Noah, Izzy I'm ready!" Sarah shouted from downstairs. Izzy stepped out of Puck's arms which gave her a low growl and walked over to his dresser. She grabbed her Star of David necklace, she walked over to Puck. She handed him the necklace and turned around so her back was facing him. Puck placed the necklace around Izzy's neck and kissed her neck. Izzy stepped away again earning her yet another growl.

"Get dress. You have 10 minutes." and with that Izzy left the room.

X

Puck pulled up to McKinley High and put his truck into park. He turned to Izzy, she was bitting her lip and staring at the doors. Puck opened his mouth but Izzy beat him to it.

"My junior year at a new school, old friends waiting to chew me out for leaving and an open relationship with a senior-"

"Not anymore, we are exclusive. We agreed when we are in the same town its only us." Puck interrupted. Izzy turned towards him and gave him a small smile followed with a light kiss. Puck got out of his truck and walked around to the other side. He pulled open Izzy's door. "Now or never Babe." Izzy let out a breath and got out pulling her messenger bag with her. Puck shut the door and grabbed Izzy's hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand then pulled her towards the font doors still holding her hand. Puck's hand on his backpack strap tightened when he saw some of the glee girls. The girls stopped talking and stared at the two's interlaced hands. Izzy noticed the stares and grabbed Puck's arm and hugged it to her chest with her other arm. She had recognized Rachel Berry from the temple but the others were strangers.

"Bradsky?" Izzy snapped her head to the front and saw the dancing Asian.

"Chang." Izzy said with a smile she released Puck and hugged Mike. Mike returned her hug ignoring his Asian girlfriend next to him.

"Izzy its been to long. You haven't grown an inch since we last hung out." Mike said, Izzy smacked his shoulder.

"Low Blow Asian." Izzy said, Puck snickered. Izzy turned to chew him out but her words were stuck in her throat when she caught sight of the Frankenteen across the hall. Finn noticed Izzy and left the group of girls. Finn bumped fist with Puck and openly stared at Izzy.

"You're staring." Izzy mumbled.

"Sorry. It's been a while Izzy." Finn said, Rachel stomped over to Finn and glared at Izzy. Izzy gave Rachel a confused look but snapped her head to Puck completely missing the look of anger spreading across Rachel's face. Puck slipped his hand into Izzy's back pocket.

"Don't be upset my little American Jewish Princess. You should recognize the original Jewish Princess." Puck said.

"Wait what? You have been calling me your little American Jewish Princess since you joined Glee Club. Wouldn't that make me the original?" Rachel asked.

"Puck has been calling Izzy here his little Jewish Princess since he met her 15 years ago." Mike said.

"That doesn't make since." Rachel said.

"I'm Jewish. We went to the same temple back when we were little." Izzy said, Rachel snapped her attention to Izzy. Noticing she had Rachel's attention Izzy gave a small history lesson. "My parents met at the temple in Forts, Washington. They were high school sweat hearts, My mom and Julia Chang were best friends in high school. My mom and Julia talked about raising a family in the small town of Lima Ohio. I met Mike Robert Chang Jr. when I was 18 months old we've been friends ever since."

"I came into the story when Izzy was two, we met at her first visit to the temple." Puck said, keeping Izzy at arms length but not allowing her to lean back into him.

"I was being bullied in kindergarten and Izzy forced Puck to help me saying. I wasn't to blame for my tallness." Finn piped in.

"As much as I want to tell old stories and I got shit to do." Puck said, Izzy rolled her and kissed his cheeck. Puck left the small group and Izzy turned back to Rachel.

"So how long have you and Puck been together?" Rachel asked. Finn opened his mouth but Mike beat him.

"Rachel you really-" Mike said.

"About 7 years." Izzy said cutting Mike's warning off.

"Wouldn't that make you like 10?" Rachel asked.

"Seriously Rachel you-" Finn tried.

"Yeah back then it was just holding hands and sharing lunch." Izzy said cutting Finn off. "It got really steamy when I turned 15."

"That's a long time for Puck. When did you leave Lima?" Rachel asked.

"6 years ago." Izzy said.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Puck has been cheating on you." Rachel said, Izzy raised a brow.

"Not when he was with me." Izzy said.

"Rachel-" Finn tried to stop her but Rachel continued.

"Yes he kind of did. He hooked up with Lauren last year and got Quinn pregnant Sophomore year. How is that not cheating?" Rachel asked.

"For not wanting to bear bad news you sure have a lot to say." Izzy said, Mike stood at the ready.

"I just think you should know so this little relationship of yours isn't a lie." Rachel said.

"And what would you know about MY relationship?" Izzy asked taking a small step forward.

"In all the years I've know Puck he has never mentioned you." Rachel said. "Can't be much of a relationship if he doesn't even say you're name in a conversation."

"Maybe bringing me up hurts him cause he is away from me." Izzy said.

"You are so naïve. He has cheated on you with multiple girls." Rachel said crossing her arms.

"Tell me something Rachel. Have you ever seen Puck with a girl over break?" Izzy asked.

"Puck doesn't speak to anyone and disappears over breaks." Rachel says smugly thinking she had Izzy.

"That's cause every break he flew out to Tennessee to be with me. Whenever he wasn't with me he was free to do as he please. I understand a man has needs, and with girls throwing themselves all over him it's better to have an open relationship. So I don't have to worry about being cheated on." Izzy counter, Mike and Finn face palmed.

"Not much of a relationship." Rachel mumbled.

"Really Rachel you should-" Mike tried to calm the girls.

"And what would you know about relationships? Cause if I recall correctly you haven't had a real relationship." Izzy growled. Rachel opened her mouth to retort, but Izzy cut her off. "Your one week with MY Noah was a joke and your flings with Finn and Jessie St. James were just that, flings." Izzy said.

"How would you know?" Rachel asked.

"Please. I'm one of Finn's best friends and Jessie and I are close cause of Shelby Corcoran. They told me everything. Plus Noah likes to brag, I know all about his conquest and I know about Beth, Noah speaks about her all the time." Izzy said, Rachel opened her mouth but Finn put a hand in front of her mouth. Finn knew Rachel was asking for a beating from Izzy, come on this is Puckerman's girl she has to be a badass to keep up with Puck. Izzy saw a Latina across the hall staring at her. "Now if you will excuse me." Izzy said pushing past Rachel. Izzy walked over to Santana, Santana frowned at her.

"I suppose I should thank you, You kept Noah out of relationships." Izzy said, Santana glared.

"Puck doesn't do relationships." Santana said.

"Seriously? Did you not just hear the conversation I had with Berry?" Izzy asked, Santana pushed away frown the lockers.

"He'll get bored of being tied down and come running to my bed soon enough." Santana said, she left after her comment. Izzy was steaming, if her glare could melt metal the lockers in front of her would be a puddle. The bell rang and Izzy walked to her class.

X

Izzy's stomach growled loudly as she put her books into her locker. Puck chuckled and leaned against the lockers next to her's.

"Hungry?" Puck asked. Izzy shut her locker and looked over sat Puck. She openly stared at him, running her eyes up and down his body. He had on a grey shirt and pair of dark jeans and his leather man jacket. When Izzy's gaze returned to Puck's face, she saw his smirk.

"Very hungry indeed." Izzy said, she winked at him and walked towards the cafeteria. Puck wrapped his arm around her should, izzy wrapped hers around his waist and kissed under his chin. The two got lunch and then sat down with the glee club and in front of Rachel. Izzy noticed Santana glaring and Rachel looking Npuck up and down like a hungry wolf. Izzy growled a little and grabbed Puck's face smashing her lips to his in a fiery kiss. The pulled apart and Puck was smirking.

"What was that for?" Puck asked. He pulled Izzy closer to him.

"No reason. I was just hungry." Izzy said, Rachel frowned.

"Then eat the lunch in front of you." Rachel said, Izzy smirked. Mike's eyes went wide.

"Izzy don't." Mike said, Izzy ignored him.

"Not that kind of hunger Berry." Izzy said, Rachel's frown deepened. Finn tried this time.

"Let it go Rach." Finn said.

"No, if the Berry is confused. Someone should tell her." Izzy said, she ran her hand up Puck's leg. Rachel frowned deepened.

"My god Berry does somebody need to spell it out for you? They are talking about sex!" Santana said, Izzy winked at Rachel and removed her hand from Puck's lap. Rachel saw the content look on Puck's face and frowned. Mike threw a piece of bread at Puck, Puck snapped out of his daze and Izzy glared at Mike. Puck stood with Finn and the boys. Puck leaned down and kissed Izzy's head.

"Play nice babe. I got some boy stuff to do." Puck said wheeling Artie away.

X

Izzy walked down the hallway with a smug look on her face, she stopped when she heard singing. She glanced into the choir room. "Sam." Izzy said, she leaned in the doorway and glared at Sam. When the song was over the boys had a little celebration.

"You following me Evans?" Izzy asked, Sam and the boys snapped their attention to the girl standing in the hallway.

"Izzy." Sam said, Izzy straighten and walked over to Sam. Sam threw his guitar over his shoulder and gave Izzy a one arm hug. Izzy pulled away and smiled up at him.

"What are you doing here?" Izzy asked, she glanced at Puck and saw him glaring at Sam. She shook her head and looked back at Sam.

"My dad got a promotion."

"That's great Sam. Tell him I said congrats. Now if you would excuse me." Izzy said, she walked over to Puck.

"Izzy this really isn't the place." Finn said. Izzy ignored him and grabbed Puck by a belt loop on the front of his jeans. She pulled him behind her.

"You are at school!" Mike yelled with a laugh. Izzy waved over her shoulder and Puck threw a smirk over his shoulder. They left the choir room only for Izzy to push Puck into the closest storage room. Izzy pushed Puck against the shelves and pushed herself into him.

"7 Minutes Puckerman." Izzy said, before pressing her lips against his. Puck smiled into the kiss knowing this was brought on because he was singing prior. He went to press back but Izzy pulled away with a frown. "I don't know what everyone like about you. You can't even ravish a girl properly." Izzy said, her voice was serious but her eyes were playful.

"It's only been 2 minutes." Puck said, he tried to pull Izzy close but she danced out of his grip. She stuck her tongue out at him. Puck chuckled and leaned his head against a shelf behind him. "You're a damn tease, Bradsky." Izzy went over to him and leaned on her tip toes to kiss under his chin.

"I've got 4 minutes left, you don't touch and I will make it worth your while." Izzy said her hands trailing down Puck's abs. Puck rested his hands against the shelf he was leaning on, so he was standing like Jesus on the cross. Izzy smiled and attacked his neck with kisses and nips, Puck groaned when Izzy leaned on her toes and pulled his head down and nibbled on his earlobe. Izzy moved to his pulse point, she sucked the skin into her mouth, when she pulled away a mark the size of her mouth was an angry purple. Izzy's hand went down Puck's stomach and off his body. "Time's up." Izzy smirked she gave Puck a chast kiss and left the storage room. Puck stood there taking in deep breaths and walked out when he was calmed. He should be use to Izzy's little games, but she switched it up every time so he never knew when he was going to get all the way. He pushed away from the shelf and left the storage room.

"Have fun?" Mike asked as he past by. Puck just smirked in his direction before the two walked to their next class.

X

When school was over Izzy watched the boys practice and started to get hot. The sun was beating down on her and she regretted wearing jeans today.

"Note to self shorts tomorrow." Izzy mumbled to her self. Mr. Schuester walked up the bleachers and sat a row behind Izzy. "Hey Mr. Schue."

"Word through the grape vine is that you can sing." Mr. Schue said.

"Do you ever think about anything other than Glee?" Izzy asked shaking her head.

"They are a group of talented kids." Mr. Schue said.

"Yeah, my Baby has gots some pipes." Izzy said smiling down in Puck's direction.

"You knew Puck could sing?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yeah, when I was Tennessee he would Skped me and sing me to sleep with his guitar like he did when we were little." Izzy said.

"Puckerman?"

"I know it's hard to believe cause he acts like a badass. But he is a really sweat guy." Izzy said, she stood as the boys left the field. "Well Mr. Schue I'm getting out of this heat." Izzy trotted down the bleachers and walked over to the locker room. Some of the boys were already leaving. Finn and Mike were walking out when Izzy spotted them she ran over and jumped on Mike nearly knocking them both over. Puck walked out of the locker room talking with Sam, Puck was shirtless and holding his leather man jacket in his hand. Mike nudged Izzy.

"You got a little drool right there." Mike said pointing towards the corner of his mouth. Izzy shoved him and walked over to Puck. Puck kissed her lightly before pushing her towards he Truck. "Eager Puckerman?"

"Wouldn't you be?" Puck asked turning back to the boys ad Izzy kept walking. Puck pointed at her ass and she stopped she shook her hips sexually. She turned turned around and beckoned Puck with her finger. She turned back to the truck and swayed her hips noticeably. Puck just stood there admiring the view, Finn and Sam were staring as well.

"Noah." Izzy shouted as she got to his truck. Puck bumped fist with Mike and jogged over to truck. He pushed Izzy against the hood and kissed her deeply. Once he was done he opened her door for her, he smacked her ass as she crawled into it.

"Think he will stray?" Finn asked out loud.

"Do you really think Izzy would get boring?" Mike asked, Finn sighed.

"Izzy boring? I don't think she understands the meaning." Sam said.

X

"What do we really know about her?" Rachel said as she sat with Kurt, Mercedes, and Blaine at the Lima Bean.

"She grew up with White Boy and his crew." Mercedes said, as she cradled her hot chocolate.

"Rachel why are you so worked up about this?" Blaine asked.

"Because I had a plan to get Puck back, and she comes in and ruins any chances I had with him." Rachel said.

"Rachel they have been together for 7 years you had no chance of a real relationship with Puck." Kurt said.

"They had an open relationship, meaning they weren't committed to each other." Rachel said.

"7 years." Kurt said, holding up 7 fingers.

"Most of which they spent apart with other people." Rachel countered.

"I think Izzy is good for Puck. Maybe if Izzy can keep him busy he wont end up in juvie and we won't be short a person for sectionals." Mercedes said.

"I'm convinced she made the whole thing up. I mean Puck wasn't around when she told me about their relationship." Rachel said with a smile. "I mean really Puck isn't the type to be tied to one girl for that long."

"He technically wasn't." Blaine said.

"So will you help me get Puck back?" Rachel asked, the three were speechless.

**Meanwhile…**

Izzy was straddling Puck's legs and kissing his neck.

"Come on Babe you got to tease earlier. I don't want to play." Puck said rubbing Izzy's hips.

"Fine." Izzy said she pulled away from Puck and crawled off his lap. She sat on the far side of the couch. She crossed her legs at the knee and her arms under her chest.

"Iz-" Puck started.

"Watch the movie." Izzy said. Puck sighed and scooted over and put his arm around her shoulders and placed his hand on her knee. He leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Come on Babe you know what I meant-" Puck was cut off by the phone ringing. Izzy pushed Puck off her and stood to answer the phone.

"Hello?… Yeah… sure no problem…okay we will just order a pizza or something… Sure thing, bye." Izzy said into the phone, Puck looked over the back of the couch. "Your mom has to work a double and Sarah is staying with a friend tonight."

"So?" Puck asked. "it happens all the time." Puck said turning back to the TV. Izzy sighed.

"So we are all alone for the rest of the night." Izzy said she purred the word alone. Puck sat up a bit and looked back at Izzy.

"I want you to meet Beth." Puck said. Izzy's mouth dropped. "I mean Quinn gave up on her when she lost the fight of custody to Shelby. I sort of helped Shelby out by telling her what Quinn was plotting to show her as an unfit mother, and Shelby really want's Beth's parents to be in her life. But she refuses to let Quinn back into her home. Shelby thinks you would be a good mother figure for Beth, Shelby is like a grandma to Beth because of Rachel and me being Beth's dad, Shelby really wants Beth to grow up with a couple instead of an older mother and a younger father. Shelby is going to give me half the rights once I graduate college, and I get to see her whenever I want. I really want you to be her motherly figure. We've been together for the longest time, it would great for Beth to have a stable Mother figure. Shelby is on board for you becoming someone in Beth's life."

"Quinn walked out?" Izzy asked.

"That's all you got from this?" Puck asked, izzy smiled and walked over to the couch she jumped over the back and into Puck's lap.

"I would love to me her. It would be good for me to meet the girl who has my man wrapped around her little fingers." Izzy said, Puck smiled and kissed her. Izzy smiled against his lips and Puck nipped her bottom lip. The two became wrapped up in a very heated make-out session. Puck pushed Izzy back onto the couch, Izzy arched up into Puck and pulled him closer. Puck's hands went to the front of Izzy's jeans, Izzy pulled on the hair at the base of his Mohawk, Puck let out a growl and attack Izzy's neck which resulted in Izzy wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing his pelvis into hers. Puck's hands went down Izzy's sides and Izzy raked her nails down his bare back. Izzy let out a loud moan when Puck bit into her pulse point.

"So much for not playing." Izzy whispered, the lust was dripping from her voice. Puck smirked against her neck and pulled her up and walked to his bedroom. Puck stripped Izzy down and she removed Puck's jeans and boxers and slide a condom on his aching manhood. Izzy was all moans as Puck pounded into her, he rested his forearms on either side of her head and continued his assault on her neck and chest. He left multiple bite marks and hickey's, Izzy left a trail of nail marks down Puck's back starting from his shoulder marks to his lower back. When Puck was close to the edge he slammed into her and covered her mouth with his and released. Puck's needy kiss became chaste when he was drained, Puck pulled out and walked into his adjoining bathroom to remove the condom. He grabbed a warm washcloth and then walked to Izzy's bag. He grabbed a pair of panties then went to his dresser and grabbed his red foot ball shirt that had his last name and jersey number on the back in white. He walked over to the bed cleaned her and dressed her, and threw the washcloth into his laundry basket and took off the Star of David necklace. He walked over to his dresser put the necklace on top and pulled out a pair of boxers before walking back over to the bed and crawling up next to Izzy's body. He grabbed the blanket and threw it around them, he slipped his arm around her head and pulled her close with his other arm wrapping around her waist. Puck was spooning Izzy's backside, he kissed her temple and watched her sleep before he fell asleep to her breathing.

X

**Wow that was really long I wrote that in my notebook it took me two days to finish and I modified as I typed it out I think the Rachel Izzy showdown is way better the way I typed it. Izzy has a bit of a temper and you will see that next chapter and yes Rachel is kind of a bitch but I want her to be cause she just needs to be in this story okay. Everyone is OOC because it's a slight AU minus the whole Quinn baby thing. R&R because it makes me smile J**


	2. The Truth Hurts

Mike walked up to Puck's room the next morning, when he opened the door Puck glared at him over Izzy's shoulder.

"Dude, you've got school in 10 minutes." Mike said loudly. Puck reached behind him and threw a pair of socks at Mike. Puck detached himself from Izzy who rolled over and groaned at the loss of heat. Puck stomped over to Mike and pushed him out. Puck turned and closed the door quietly, then turned and glared at Mike.

"Let her sleep. She hasn't been sleeping lately because of stress. I want her to sleep it's a miracle she wasn't up at 2." Puck said.

"Izzy has never had a problem with sleeping. We use to worry about her falling asleep anytime she sat down when we were younger. What's the matter?"

"She was nervous about seeing everyone again." Puck said, Izzy opened the door and was dressed in shorts flip-flops and a white t-shirt that said 'Sarcasm: One of my many talents.' in red. "You're up."

"Hard to sleep with Mike around." Izzy said, she kissed Puck's cheek and walked down the stairs.

"Get dressed Puck." Mike said following Izzy down the stairs. Puck went back to his room and grabbed jeans and a grey muscle shirt that had 'Property of WMHS Football' in red with his graduation year in a box underneath the words. He walked down the stairs and busted up laughing once he saw Mike and Izzy. Izzy was holding one of Mike's arms behind him and pushing his face into the carpet, she was pinning him with her knee on his shoulder blade.

"What the hell did you say to her Chang?" Puck asked while laughing.

"Just get her off." Mike shouted.

"Come on Izzy we are going to be late for school." Puck said, Izzy said nothing just stood and stepped on Mike's back as she walked out. Puck went over to Mike and offered him his hand. Mike accepted it and Puck pulled him up to his feet. "Seriously what did you say to her?"

"I told her about Berry's performance of 'I Don't Like Your Girlfriend' in glee club yesterday and she might of over reacted when I said I thought Berry was singing it to you about Izzy." Mike said rotating his shoulder. Puck shook his head and walked out of his house with Mike in tow.

X

Izzy jumped out of the car as soon as Puck put the truck in park.

"Izzy!" Puck called out to her. Izzy kept walked, Puck and Mike shared a look and jumped out of the truck to follow behind her. When they found her she was being held back by Sam by the waist, and Finn pushing her back by the shoulders. Izzy was thrashing and trying to get a hold of a terrified Rachel.

"Use your words." Sam said, he was struggling to keep Izzy still.

"How dare you sing that song to MY man. Find your own relationship and stay out of mine! Or I will make you wish you couldn't sing." Izzy shouted. "Noah Puckerman is MINE, Rachel Berry, MINE. Not yours not Santana's but MINE. And you will respect that and stop being a-" Puck cut Izzy off with a hard kiss, Izzy stopped struggling.

"Calm down babe." Puck said when he pulled away.

"Whore. That is what she was going to call you Berry." Santana said, "Quit trying to break them up, If Puck wanted you he would have ditch her a long time ago."

"You tried to-" Rachel started.

"No, I was waiting Puck out. I figured he would get bored of Izzy and come crawling to me." Santana said.

"Izzy would never get boring." Sam said.

"I can see that, she is the fiery type, I dig that." Santana said, Izzy looked at her and the two shared a laugh.

"No way in hell." Puck said, grabbing Izzy by the waist from Sam.

"I like you Santana, specially when you insult Berry. We're cool." Izzy said, she push Puck against the lockers and glared at Berry. "If you ever sing a song to MY boyfriend again Berry I will make sure you never perform again. And that I-"

"Babe don't." Puck interrupted, Izzy ignored him.

"Promise, I promise you will never see Broadway." Izzy said, she walked away towards her class. Locking arms with Santana and Brittany. Rachel put a hand on her throat.

"She wouldn't actually do that would she?" Rachel asked, Puck thumped his head on the lockers behind him.

"I would put it past her." Finn said, Puck pushed away from the locker.

"She promised Hudson." Puck growled.

"So she would?" Rachel asked.

"Izzy never breaks a promise." Mike said, Puck nodded and walked away.

"She can't ruin my dreams of going on Broadway can she?" Rachel asked.

"Izzy's mom knows people everywhere, Izzy has a temper anything is possible when she goes on her rampages." Sam said.

X

Rachel walked into the choir room and saw only Puck.

"I think we should sing a duet together for sectionals." Rachel said as she stood in front of Puck.

"Bad idea." Puck said flatly.

"Why? It's a good idea." Rachel said.

"Did you forget what happened this morning?" Puck said.

"She can't actually crush my talent, so I'm not worried. And Mr. Schue thinks it's a great idea. So what song should we sing?" Rachel said, she tried to lean into Puck. Puck pushed her away and stood from his stool, he started towards the door. He turned once he reached the doorway.

"You may be okay with provoking Izzy, but I'm not." Puck said, he walked out of the choir room. Rachel frowned and stomped out of the choir room.

X

"So we are going to switch it up and sing a duet with a different male lead." Mr. Schue said, Puck's eyes went wide. "Puck you will be singing a duet with Rachel."

"Mr. Schue that probably isn't a good idea." Finn said.

"Puck's a great singer." Mr. Schue said.

"Seriously Mr. Schue its not a good idea." Sam said, Mike nodded.

"If you wanted to switch it up. Recast the female lead too. Or just give the male lead to Blaine." Mike said, Rachel faked a gasp.

"I'm shocked at you guys, you are putting Puck down by saying he can't handle the lead." Rachel said, Puck glared at Rachel.

"Are you mentally messed up in the head?" Puck asked.

"Puck you can handle the lead." Mr. Schue said.

"I have no doubt-" Puck said.

"Then its decided you will sing with Rachel." Mr. Schue said, Rachel clapped her hands.

"This should be interesting." Santana said, the bell rang.

"Great we will start the duet tomorrow." Mr. Schue said, everyone left the choir room. Rachel pulled Puck back by his arm.

"Do you want to come over and decide what song we should sing?" Rachel asked smiling at Puck.

"No I don't want to come over, I don't even want to sing with you." Puck said.

"It gives us a new edge." Rachel said. "mixing things up."

"Then give the female lead to one of the other girls." Puck said, he left the choir room.

X

Puck and Izzy stood in front of a door, Puck knocked. Shelby opened the door and smiled at the couple.

"Come on in. Beth is eager to meet you." Shelby said, Izzy walked through the door first. Izzy saw Beth standing in the play pin.

"She's adorable." Izzy said, Puck walked over to Beth and picked her up. He turned around to Izzy. "Wait, I don't want to freak her out."

"It will be fine." Puck said, he handed Beth to Izzy. Beth looked at Izzy then rested her head against Izzy's shoulder. "See I told you." Puck said, he put his arm around Izzy and kissed Izzy's head. Shelby snapped the picture and sent the picture to Puck's phone.

X

"Ready?" Puck asked, Izzy fixed her white strapless shirt in the mirror and grabbed her red cardigan. She smoothed out her navy blue skirt, and put her necklace on. Izzy turned towards Puck, he was wearing a black button up shirt unbutton with a white muscle shirt underneath and black jeans with a black belt. Izzy walked over to Puck and ran her hands p his chest and under his button up and to the back of his neck. She pulled him down and kissed him. Puck pushed Izzy away and held her arms length away.

"Izzy I have to tell you something." Puck said, Izzy tried to hug him close. "and I need to be completely undistracted or I might not tell you." Izzy sighed.

"Okay than what's up?" Izzy asked taking a step back.

"Mr. Schue is mixing things up and he gave me the male lead." Puck said, Izzy smiled.

"That's great, Baby. Who got the female lead?" Izzy asked.

"That's the thing, there isn't a new female lead. Rachel is still the lead, and I'm singing a duet with her at Sectionals." Puck said, Izzy's smile turned to a frown. Izzy didn't say anything just nodded a little then walked down to the kitchen, and then out the door to Puck's truck. Puck got in the truck, he pulled Izzy to his side and kissed her forehead. Izzy's gaze remained in front of her.

X

Izzy got out of the truck and walked down the halls to her locker completely ignoring Sam, Mike and Finn, who were standing in the parking lot.

"What's wrong with Izzy?" Mike asked.

"I told her about my duet with Rachel." Puck said, Finn looked confused.

"I thought she would be angry about this." Finn said.

"I'm sure she is, I've only seen her like this once before." Puck said, he glanced at the boys. "when she found out she wasn't going to home for the holidays a couple years ago, and her parents went on some business crew."

"Yeah, I remember that. She spent Christmas with me and my family." Sam said. "She didn't say anything, which is completely un-Izzy like. Izzy has always something to say." Sam said. "But this isn't the second time this has happened, she was quite all day one time last year."

"What day?" Mike asked.

"January 3rd." Sam said, the boy's eyes went wide.

"Puck that's the day-" Mike started.

"We started officially dating, 6 years ago." Puck finished, Finn looked confused.

"Wait it's like September." Finn said.

"I should go talk to her." Puck said, he started to walk in the school but Sam stopped him.

"No offence but you have never dealt with a silent Izzy before. You might make it worse." Sam said.

"No offence but I'm her boyfriend." Puck said.

"That's why I was with her on January 3rd. You will probably get frustrated with her when she doesn't respond. I'm use to it, you aren't. I'll handle it." Sam said, Puck turned to him. Mike caught Puck's arm before he could hit Sam.

"Calm down Puck. If Sam is use to this maybe he should handle it." Mike said.

"She is still my girlfriend." Puck said, Sam nodded and walked into the school to find Izzy.

X

Izzy was sitting between Puck and Sam at the lunch table, she still hadn't said anything. Rachel sat down and had a huge smile on her face. Izzy didn't even look up at her.

"Well, it's been about 3 minutes and you haven't threatened my career. So I'm going to assume you can't actually keep me from Broadway or you don't know. So I'm going to tell you, Puck is my leading man for sectionals." Rachel said, Santana watched Izzy. "I guess Puck actually wanted to sing with me after all."

"Berry you know that's not true." Santana yelled before anyone could say anything.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue forced him to. Cause you made it seemed like we doubted him." Mike said, Izzy stood and walked away. Puck went to stand but Sam stopped him.

"I got it." Sam said, Puck growled. Sam followed Izzy out of the cafeteria, Rachel happily bit into bread.

X

Puck walked over to Sam in the locker room.

"How is she?" Puck asked.

"She will be okay. I think you should convince Mr. Schue to let someone else take lead." Sam said, Puck leaned against the lockers.

"I'm not so sure I want to. I mean what if I never get a chance to sing lead again?" Puck said, Sam slammed his locker.

"I've known Izzy for a while, she's a grade a badass who doesn't take crap from anyone. I've never seen her hold back from anything. But you want to know what hurts Izzy the most? The reason she came to me once a week?" Sam said looking at Puck. "Every time you slept with a different girl." Sam pointed at Puck and then lowered his hand.

"Dude we had an open relationship. You mean to tell me Izzy never got together with another dude?" Puck asked.

"Just one, but only ever after a conversation with you about your latest conquest. And then last year she came to my house on January 3rd and just sat on my couch and cried. Want to know why?" Sam growled out, Puck frowned. "I'll give you a hint, you called her and told her you had a date with some hot chick and then you were going to hit the sack afterwards."

"She told me she didn't care." Puck said.

"And she would usually get over it after like an hour or two but this time it was on the date you two got together your anniversary. That day was suppose to be reserved for the two of you. The one day a year you wouldn't be a Shark and talk to her all night." Sam said. "She hasn't said anything all day, and I'm concerned. If you sing with Berry, Izzy will think you chose Berry over her. She can't handle that again." Sam said, he went to walk out but Puck's voice stop him.

"Wait who was the guy?" Puck asked. Sam stopped and turned to him.

"I was. Izzy only ever fooled around with me." Sam said, he walked out of the locker room and towards the choir room for glee. Sam walked in and sat down. Puck walked in shortly after, Mr. Schue walked in and before he could open his mouth Izzy barged in.

"Rachel Berry, I need to talk to you." Izzy said, Sam stood up.

"This is a private rehearsal you need to leave." Rachel said.

"I don't give a damn. Sorry Mr. Schue but this is important." Izzy said.

"You can't dictate something you aren't a part of." Rachel said.

"So what makes you think you can dictate my relationship? I told you, if you sang to my man again I would ruin your career." Izzy said, Rachel smirked.

"See this is why I'm so calm. I'm not sing to your boyfriend I'm singing with your boyfriend in a duet." Rachel said smugly.

"You think you are so smart thinking you found a loop hole. Let me tell you something Berry. A duet is when you sing a song to someone else, you perform it together but you sing it to each other." Izzy said.

"That's true." Mr. Schue said.

"So singing a duet is not a loop hole." Izzy said, Rachel let her gaze shift to something else. "What do you think you were going to accomplish? Did you think if you sang a sappy love song with him on some stage he would all of a sudden like you more then me? You could sing 30 thousand love songs to him, that isn't going to change how he feels about you or me." Izzy said.

"Well he is singing with me so that has to say something about your already rocky relationship." Rachel said, Izzy's eyes got teary. She turned to Puck.

"Enjoy singing with Rachel, I won't be in the way to stop you anymore. Good luck at Sectionals." Izzy said, she walked out of the choir room.

X

Puck walked into his house and went to his bedroom. Izzy was zipping up her bag.

"You are leaving?" Puck asked.

"I'm going to stay with my Aunt, but that doesn't really concern you does it?" Izzy said, she pushed past Puck. Puck grabbed her arm.

"Rachel means nothing to me. This may be the only time I get a chance to sing lead." Puck said, "why can't you be happy for me?"

"So you a choosing a part over me?" Izzy said, her eyes got watery.

"No that's not what I meant." Puck said, he pushed Izzy's hair out of her face. Izzy slapped his hand away.

"Doesn't matter if you meant it or not. That's what happened." Izzy said, she walked out of Puck's room. Puck followed her and pushed the door close when she opened it.

"How come you never told me how much it bothered you when I hooked up with someone." Puck asked, Izzy put her head against the door.

"I thought that if I told you it bugged me you would stop telling me but you wouldn't stop actually wouldn't stop doing it." Izzy said.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Sam?" Puck asked.

"I did tell you." Izzy said, Puck frowned.

"So what happens now?" Puck asked.

"I'm going to stay with my Aunt, and you will sing with Rachel and win yet another sectionals." Izzy said. Puck frowned but removed his hand from the door, Izzy pulled it open and turned around to face Puck. She kissed him below his chin. "I'll she you at school."

**Three Weeks Later…**

"Hey Izzy." Sam yelled as he walked over to her at her locker. Izzy smiled at him a little.

"Hi Sam." Izzy said, Sam leaned against the lockers.

"So you are coming to sectionals right?" Sam asked, Izzy tensed,

"I don't think so, Sam. I'm not sure I can handle it." Izzy said hugging her book close to her chest and shutting her locker. "I don't think I'm ready to watch Berry throw herself again Noah."

"You are still calling him Noah." Sam smiled, Izzy sighed.

"He is still my boyfriend." Izzy said, Rachel came up to Izzy.

"Still holding on to that dream?" Rachel asked.

"Not a dream Berry, he is my boyfriend." Izzy said. "We are just giving each other space."

"So that's what your calling it?" Rachel asked. Sam frowned at her.

"Go away Berry." Sam said, Rachel smirked and then left. "Don't listen to her Izzy, Puck is yours." Sam patted her head and walked to class. Puck came up to her locker after Sam left.

"Ma, and Sarah miss you." Puck said leaning his head against the locker.

"Maybe I'll stop by while you at Glee today." Izzy said, Izzy went to walk away. Puck stopped her by grabbing a belt loop on her jeans and pulled her close.

"Izzy, wait." Puck said, he put his forehead against hers. "I miss you Izzy, I miss us. I don't want to be confused about what we are anymore."

"I'm yours Noah." Izzy said leaning into Puck. She kissed him lightly and placed her head on his chest and hugged him. Puck hugged her close, he glanced up and saw Coach Beiste.

"Hey coach." Puck said, Izzy snapped up and out of Puck's arms and walked off to class quickly. "Izzy?" Puck called out to her.

"Puckerman." Coach Beiste said. "Get to class, and don't make my niece late again." Puck's eyes went wide and he walked to his class in shock.

"Dude what's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Coach Beiste is Izzy's Aunt." Puck said, Mike eye's went wide.

"Wow I can't believe she never told us about that." Finn said.

X

**Okay so this story is going to be sped up a lot because I want to add Izzy to season four so stop reading if you haven't seen season three or season 4 cause there might be some spoilers! R&R**


End file.
